


A char char char

by qtscribes



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, everything is very extra large, wrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtscribes/pseuds/qtscribes
Summary: An interaction with a certain blue-haired, black-eyed band mate leaves Murdoc with a little more tension than he'd like.





	A char char char

     2D sighed, “A char char char…” Hearing this faint call murdoc swung his head in the direction of the angelic voice. He made his way over and spotted 2D on the mini roof they had over the extra large fridge. Trying to seem nonchalant, Murdoc decided to open the fridge and take a glance inside as 2d gazed at him expectantly. Ignoring the other’s glances he swung open the fridge with all his might. The door to the extra large fridge being extra large as well caused powerful vibrations to leave the house **SHOOK**.

     2D came crashing from the mini roof and landed with an ‘oof!’ murdoc peeked around the edge of the door at his fallen band mate, “Oi well sorrey bout that aha ah.” Murdoc chuckled nervously trying his best not to spare a glance at the fallen angel.

     2d looked just as beautiful as he had after that time murdoc accidentally projectile launched him out his windshield.

     Murdoc then realized that recalling that event in his life had given him an unforgiving hard on “oh sweet Satan!!!!” With a now confused 2D watching his every move from the floor below murdoc grabbed an extra large baguette from the extra large fridge to hide his **_extra large pulsing erection_**. He swung the extra large door closed using the 5.0 earthquake caused by the door slamming shut to hide his escape.

     Once back to the safety of his quarters murdoc dropped the extra large baguette and took a cold shower to deal with his throbbing manhood. After his refreshing shower murdoc and his now relaxed, not-so-firm member, crawled into bed and allowed the thoughts of a blue-haired God to lull him to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao


End file.
